Kiss Them Better
by Jessica Jayme Bell
Summary: Soul Mate AU. "Mama, Mama!" "Yes, my little Marinette? What is wrong?" "I got a big bruise on my knee but I didn't trip over!" "Ah, my little angel; that will be from your soul mate!" Eventual Adrinette/Ladynoir
1. Prologue

"Mama, Mama!"

"Yes, my little Marinette? What is wrong?" Sabine Dupain-Cheng asked her young daughter.

"I got a big bruise on my knee but I didn't trip over!"

"Ah, my little angel; that will be from your soul mate!"

"My soul mate, Mama?"

"Your prince charming, your shining knight in armour."

"But why did he give me such a big bruise?"

"He doesn't want to but every time one of you gets hurt, the other will know. One day, when you meet, you'll be able to kiss them better for each other."

"Oh. That makes sense. Thanks mama!"

* * *

"Is that another bruise I see on your knees my little one?"

"Yes Mama, it appeared this morning."

"Your Princess must be a very clumsy Princess. You will have to keep a very close eye on her once you meet. You'll have to catch her before she falls."

"Of course Mama, it wouldn't be very nice to let her fall over."

"My perfect little gentleman. Would you like to go to the park? It's a very nice day."

"Yes Mama! I'll go find my shoes!"

* * *

 **Just the prologue for this story.**

 **Welcome to my latest fic! I'll only be updating once a week because I already have two other multi-chap fics going for ML and Two for other fandoms and I've recently made myself a schedule to keep to.**

 **This is for the Soul mate AU, in particular the Injuries AU in which all injuries are shared between soulmates. Because I wanted to write something a little more soft hearted I've decided to keep this to skin deep injuries only. Plus because i want this to be fluffy all scars can be kissed away once they meet.**

 **This is going to be so much fun to write and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I will.**

 **If there are any particular incidences you'd like to see feel free to tell me all about them in a review or PM; I'm more than happy to take them into consideration!**

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	2. Chapter 1

It was late evening. There had been an akuma attack that afternoon. She'd quickly transformed before swinging into action. She'd met Chat Noir as she reached the scene and together they'd quickly apprehended the akuma. But not before he'd been able to lead them to what seemed to be the other side of Paris. She had quickly begun to swing away hoping to at least make it a decent amount of the way before she timed out.

She hadn't made it far before she'd been forced to find the sidewalk and begin her walk. And she'd left her cell phone on her desk when she had rushed off. It was right next to her purse with her money.

Now Marinette knew how to get around fairly well- mainly due to helping with deliveries at the bakery- but she had no idea which way was which at the moment. Now she was just walking in the direction of the Eiffel tower. She just hoped that was the right thing to do.

It really didn't help that it was getting darker by the minute. The street lights had just flickered on a few minutes ago. That was not a good sign.

She quickly checked the street before walking across it. She wasn't sure why she bothered, cars were barely passing anymore. Not in these streets anyway, the main roads would probably be busier.

She started rubbing her hands together to keep them warm as a cool breeze swept by. It was just her, the bugs and a sleeping Tikki.

"You look lost Princess."

Marinette jumped slightly before glancing up. Leaning over the roof above her was Chat Noir. She wasn't as alone as she thought. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"No, I'm just wondering around for no reason whatsoever," Marinette said after a beat. She began walking again after that. Of course he was still roaming around. He hadn't needed his cataclysm today.

"Was that sarcasm I detect?" Chat asks as he balances along the edge of the roof at the same pace she was walking.

"It's been a long day," Marinette says just as Chat jumps off the roof and begins to walk beside her.

"Oh really? And is being stuck on the other side of town part of the issue?" he says slinging an arm around her shoulders as he speaks.

"At the moment? Yes," she says easily shrugging away the arm while rolling her eyes.

"Well I guess we're going to have to remedy that," Chat says and she turns to look at him. She barely has time to register his wide grin before he wraps an arm around her waist instead and vaults them up to the roof tops.

Marinette stifles a surprised gasp and gives Chat a push as they land on the roof.

"A warning would have been nice!" she exclaims as Chat laughs. "You are such a dork."

"Ah, but where is the fun in that? Besides this will be much quicker."

"And when did I ask for your help?" Marinette says poking him in the chest.

Chat opens his mouth to say something but pauses before smirking. Marinette tensed, standing ready to swat him away if he tried to pick her up again. Instead the silly cat turned away and began running before vaulting to the next roof over.

"Well Princess, I could always just leave you there if you don't want it."

Marinette was not happy. That cat was in so much trouble now. She walked over to the edge and peered down. The gap itself wasn't that big. Well for her anyway. But she ran across the rooftops at least once a week. Walking back from the edge she looked at the cat boy. He was leaning on his baton with a wide smirk across his face. She was going to wipe that smirk right off his face.

"Are you ready to accept my help yet?" he taunts while his tail lazily flails in the air.

"Not in your dreams kitty," she said before taking off with a sprint. reaching the edge she leapt before landing in a roll on the other side. She stands and brushes herself off before turning to Chat who was standing frozen.

"What can I say? I'm a fast learner," she says placing a hand on her hip.

Chat, who had been leaning on his extended baton, slips and tumbles down. Marinette laughs at him as he quickly pulls himself to his feet.

"I thought cats were supposed to land on their feet?" she asks cheekily.

"That didn't happen," he denies. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"I might be convinced to forget. Who could forget one of the cities superheroes falling on their butt in shock? You'd have to do something pretty impressive before I forgot."

Chat frowns unhappily at her for a second before smirking and walking over. She felt much better now that she was blackmailing her instead of asking nicely. That probably wasn't a good thing but someone had to teach this cat a lesson- it may as well be her.

"Well then, how about a trip across the city with a superhero?" he asks playfully.

"You're too kind, of course you may accompany me home," she says causing Chat to laugh.

"Well then, you better get on," he says before turning his back to her in invitation. "It's going to be one heck of a journey."

Marinette smirks in victory before easily climbing onto his back. She wouldn't be forgetting her bag anytime soon though. Getting across Paris by piggyback was just demeaning. She crossed her fingers that no one would catch this on camera. That would be the absolute worst.

Alya was not going to find out about this. Hopefully…

* * *

 **I was _supposed_ to get this out on Thursday... Hope you guys don't mind Sunday.**

 **I can't believe so many people followed this O-O I was shocked. I was still getting notifications this morning.**

 **Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up by Thursday this time.**

 **Reviews and Comments are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


	3. Chapter 2

Adrien stared out the window and stared at the rooftops as he was driven to school.

Last night had been…. odd. Well not at the time, he'd just gone with it and that was that. But how had Marinette been able to make that jump? He knew she was a designer, but he hadn't thought of her as sporty. That was Alix. From what he knew she tended to be clumsy.

He was missing something important. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

What to do about it. He didn't already have the information he needed, so it wasn't about jogging his memory. Get a new angle? He couldn't exactly ask Marinette without giving away his identity. But surely there would be some hints that he could get while being subtle.

Today he would observe. He could do that subtlety. Hopefully anyway.

He pulled himself out of the car as it pulled up at the school. He slung his bag up onto his shoulder before walking over to Nino.

"Hey Dude, what's up?"

"Hey Nino, not much," he replies.

"Nice try man, I can see your mind whirling," Nino says.

"Don't worry, I'm thinking remembering my schedule for the day."

"Oh really what have you got today?"

"School," he replies with a smile.

"Just school?"

"Miracles do exist apparently," he says.

"Bro time at my house this afternoon then, video games all afternoon," Nino says getting pumped.

"Sounds like a plan."

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

After a day of hopefully careful observation Adrien had come to one strange conclusion.

Marinette was clumsier than he thought. Correction, he hadn't noticed that it was only around him? Well not really, but she suddenly became ten times clumsier around him. It did not make any sense. He found it very difficult to comprehend these two completely different sides of the same girl.

Nino was no help either.

He just laughed and waved it off as typical Marinette.

He hadn't bothered asking Plagg either. He'd probably just tell him that the solution was cheese.

Internet it was.

Turning on his computer he opened the browser to Google and typed in 'girl is clumsy around only me' and put a question mark on the end before pressing send and waiting for the page to load.

Quickly browsing through the first few link he fails to find anything substantial and decides to log into his yahoo account and leave it as a Question instead.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Alya and Marinette were doing homework above the bakery.

"What did you get for the third question?"

"I'm still on the first one Alya, what did you get for that one?"

"Uhhh nineteen," Alya replied looking back at her answer.

"How on earth did I get twenty two?"

"Did you carry the five?"

"Oh, that's where I went wrong."

Marinette computer beeped. Marinette moved to see what it was.

"Oh no you don't you continue that, I'll check on that update," Alya said pushing Marinette back towards her maths books before going over to the computer.

' _Adrien.A_ _has left a question. Would you like to try answer it?'_

Adrien? Of course Marinette was stalking his account. Alya clicked on the question and it opened on a new screen.

' _What happens if a girl acts awkward around you but seems normal around other guys?_ ' the question read. Alya smirked. This was the perfect opportunity. Quickly glancing back at the working girl she quickly began typing.

' _Best Answer:_ _She may be smitten with you and you make her all warm, fuzzy, awkward, and giddy to the point of even being tongue tied. Perfectly natural. If this is true, how do you feel about her? If your starting the conversations puts her at ease, then you have a wonderful and comforting gift of gab. Kudos! It will get better as time goes by, but do not let her lead herself into thinking there is something more to this friendship if there is not. This is your time to decide what is real for you. Mixed signals can hurt terribly and be a cause of embarrassment. A crush is just that, "A CRUSH". She could be devastated if her heart gets ahead of her brain. Sounds like you do like her a bit or you would not be here asking this question. So cute!_ '

Quickly hitting send she closed down the window and opened and closed the Ladyblog.

"What was it?" Marinette asked as Alya settled back down in front of her textbook.

"Oh nothing too interesting. I stopped and checked the Ladyblog though."

"Alya!"

"Chill girl, What did you get for the second question?"

 **Isn't Alya sneaky.**

 **Reviews and Idea's are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


End file.
